Whole
by ForsakenKalika
Summary: A series of one-shots. Fluffy, but a bit racy. Deserves the T rating. Anything more will be rated beforehand. R
1. Whole

Someone once asked me what love was. I was fourteen. Then, I thought I knew the answer. I had said, "Oh, Sakura! Love is the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when a boy you notice more and more walks by. It's butterflies. And all of a sudden, you feel hot and cold all at once, unable to move or speak."

"Oh," she replied. "Well, I think I love Sasuke." I had smiled then. Sasuke hadn't left, yet, and all the girls in Konoha had adored him. Except me. He was just a sad boy, who pretended not to care about anyone or anything. But I saw through that, and knew... he did care. He cared a great deal. Almost too much, and that scared him. "That's how you feel about Naruto, right?"

I froze, mid-chew. _'Was that why she suddenly found time to have tea together? To weed out my true feelings?'_

Finally, I sighed. "Something like that, yes." I flushed, and hid my face behind a long sip of tea.

"Well, Hina?" I blushed at the familiarity. "Do you love Naruto?" She scooted closer to me in the grass. I shrugged and averted my gaze to the trees skirting the Hyuuga Compound.

After a moment, I spoke, "I honestly don't know. I fancy him, that much is true, but he cares for you Saku. Compared to you, I truly am a plain girl. As long as he acknowledges my presence from time to time, I can content myself with friendship."

Sakura laughed loudly. TOO loud, really. "Hina, Naruto doesn't love me. He only thinks he does. He's just confused, you'll see."

And yet, here I sit, four years later, watching them pledge their lives to one another.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous... well, a little... I just wish there were someone for me.

/sigh/

/smile/

It took Sakura long enough to see that Naruto was a good guy. And a great actor. He and I had spoken about our dreams and respective realities. He inspired a change in me, when he had learned of my desire to be accepted as an able shinobi. And from him, I learned his truth.

Rather than live up to everyone's expectations of him, he had marched to the beat of his own drum, all through Academy. When finals came, he was truly amazing.

All the time we thought he was fooling around, he was absorbing lessons like a sponge.

After Sasuke had left for... well, after he had left, we'll say, Saku had fallen apart. Naruto had been her only reason to smile anymore, even at the expense of himself. He inspired her to become MedNin.

One thing led to another, and soon, Saku visited me at my apartments on the Compound.

"Hina, I need to talk to you," she had started, "About Naruto." I had anticipated this from the day her training with Lady Hokage had begun.

"Saku, if you love him, truly, then you have my blessing." I grasped her hands, my eyes meeting hers. My own shyness had long passed, from age and my personal conversations with the knuckleheaded shinobi. "I gave up on him long ago."

Her eyes were absolutely brimming with tears. "Hina..." she hugged me, then, hard, afraid to lose the sister she never had. My own hug as forceful, wanting to support the sister I always wanted.

To be fair, I do love my sister, Hanabi. Unfortunately, my father, the bastard he was, had instilled a venemous rivalry and competition between us. Now, having moved out of the Compound recently, Hanabi and I laugh about it at our weekly tea, but then...

I smiled at Sakura. "Just make me your Maid of Honor."

She did.

* * *

The ceremony was four days ago, and yet, the village is still abuzz with excitement. I swear, it is to the point that I will surely go insane.

Currently, I'm walking. I love these walks around Konoha. There's nothing like a leisurely stroll around your home to relax your body, and soothe your soul.

The wedding had been lovely, I dare say. Lady Hokage was present to preside over it, and Master Jeraiya was there to be Naruto's surrogate father. Sakura's own father having been long since missing, Kikashi presented her to Naruto.

I won't get into the details of what everyone wore, and how Sakura's cheeks held up the color appropriate for her name. I will say this, everyone in Konoha was there to see their favorite idiot marry the girl of his dreams.

There was one person though.

Unexpected. Uninvited. Unseen, except for me. He thought he could slip in and out without having been noticed. How foolish of him to try to fool the eyes that have made my clan famous.

That's not to say that anyone would have truly minded, but being that he only just recently graced our village again with his presence, it was not wholly appropriate. Still, I suppose he had to cater to his own curiosity. This girl, this beautiful, lively, wonderful girl, was giving her heart to his best friend. And in return, Naruto was pledging to always support her, and protect her.

"I do."

And with that, as silently as he had slipped into the rows of seats among the flowers, Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Oh, wow. Somehow I've diverted off of my usual path. Well, it's still a relaxing walk. The weather here has gone from chilly to scorching, as is standard with the start of Konoha's summer season.

It seems I've walked right to the river. I'll rest here, and perhaps snack a bit until my energy comes back to me.

Living alone this past year has been wonderful. I've come to realize I don't need approval to exist in this world. I can make myself happy. But still, there's this ache. I can't explain it. I feel the need to have someone to share my simplicity with. I truly am a simple girl, however you might roll your eyes.

You probably think, _'Sure, Hinata. You're the former heiress of the Hyuuga clan, used to having money. You're as low maintainance as a newborn pup.'_ You don't know me, however. I feel I should explain a bit to you before you continue that vein of thought.

While it may seem I've had every opportunity to expand my horizons, broaden my shinobi career, excell at what I do best, and become a good leader for my clan, you're mistaken. My father, having recently passed, imparted a few words on me before he departed.

"Hinata," he said, eyes smiling, but face as impassive as ever, "Not one day has gone by that I haven't been disappointed with you as a child. Your inability to learn the simplest justu, your unwillingness to be the heir, your overwhelming shyness. But each and every day you display those traits unbecoming of a Hyuuga, is each and every day I am looking at the reincarnation of your mother, and I will truly treasure having you in my life. I am sorry, but you will soon find, I only tried my hardest for you and Hanabi."

His soul left him shortly after, leaving me alone with my questions unanswered and tears unshed. I did love my father, but he really was a bastard. I came to understand as I left the Compound after his procession, that he only wanted to present a capable heir to the council, and in that, there is a great deal of pressure.

As much as I hated him for how he treated me, I loved him for teaching me that life was hard, and you had to either be hard back or yield and wither under the immense pressure of it.

I remember approaching the council the day after his procession. I remember the shock on their faces as I explained the situation, Hanabi being a better fit to heir, and my own needs to be myself. I had asked for their consent to leave the Hyuuga Compound and be self-sufficient, while still maintaining the Hyuuga surname.

After negotiations, they agreed. I was to be considered a branch member, sans foremark. I was free, but when called to service the clan, I was required without hesitation.

I could live with that.

Hmm, where did I put my thermos? Ah, yes. As for my hunger? Well, it still hasn't subsided. In fact, Saku and Naruto's wedding has only made it more pronounced. I have tried dating. Kiba and I dated for a short time, but he was too... emotional. That's not to say I don't feel, but he had a habit of coming over at odd hours. When I would express my dislike of that particular act, he would wander off, hurt and rejected. He really was alot like Akimaru.

We soon broke it off to consider different possibilities. Me, my studies. Him... a VetNin. How perfect.

I would continue this story, but I do feel a presence behind me. The chakra is quite... indicative.

"Hello, Sasuke." I hear his breath catch. Not expecting me to notice him three yards to my right? Please. "Sit, won't you?"

He wanders over, careful not to disturb the serenity of this place. I take off my shoes, and allow my feet to skirt the surface of the river. Glancing over, I see him staring up at the sky. The sun is close to setting now. Orange and pink light up the horizon, and I can see the onslaught of darkness waiting to descend.

"Why did you come back, Sasuke?"

Closed off as ever, his head drops. He shakes his head and looks at me. _'Silly boy, still trying to hide your emotions.' _I can see many things passing through his eyes, but one thing does surprise me. I see... longing.

He doesn't answer.

"You loved her."

He snorts, then nods slowly. "I was childish. I thought that... I thought that when I left, she would wait for me. That I could accomplish my goals, come back, and find her here, same as before."

I turn slightly, to face him. "You know, Uchiha, for a prodigy, you're pretty damned stupid." His head snaps to attention, and he gives me a look of chagrin and anger.

"Hyuuga, if I wanted to be berated, I would not have approached you." He starts to push off his hands to stand, but something makes me grab the one closest me. He eyes my hand, gently grasping his wrist.

"I do apologize. Please. Sit." I don't know what it is, but something in his soul breaks and he collapses, shoes breaking the surface of the water. When he DOES look at me, I am surprised to find pain. So much pain.

"I thought everything would be different. I thought I could beat my brother. I thought Sakura would be here waiting. I.. was wrong." His voice holds a sour note, and he rakes his hand through his now longer hair.

My arm snakes around his shoulders, a vain attempt at comfort. His head drops to my chest and we sit like this until well after the sunset. Silent. Happy to find someone who understands.

I start to rise, and he pulls me down. "Sasuke..." I whisper. He shakes his head, and holds me now, knowing the intimacy of our encounter has my head and heart in pieces. Running his fingers through my shoulder length hair, he shushes me, and comforts me.

After a time, he grasps my shoulders and we part. "Hinata, why are you alone?"

_'I am not ready for this.'_ The question has me off guard. How can I answer?

I cannot.

I stand, ready to make my way to my small apartment. My place of peace.

Quickly, he rises, and spins me around to face him. Tears are flowing freely from my eyes now, and he sees that he has shattered my fragile facade of happiness.

Slowly, he raises my head so my opal eyes meet his onyx. He has an expression of pure... adoration? I roughly break from his two finger grasp on my chin.

I do what any other normal person would do in this scenario. This is me, Hyuuga Hinata, running away. And subsequently tripping on a root. And running with a limp. Yeah, did I mention I'm graceful?

So now, I'm at the door of my apartment, I'm out of breath, and I've just realized I forgot my satchel and thermos.

"Screw it," I say in a rare instance of unladylike behavior. Currently, I'm throwing, LITERALLY throwing, my shoes on the floor, and stomping to the bathroom.

Why did he get to me like that? What happened to make me cry? I'm running through my own twisted feelings in my head, trying to sort out some reasoning for my actions. Do I...?

I come to find, I have some strange attraction to the last known Uchiha. When he held me... I felt comfort, the hole inside having been filled to the brim with a strong.. something. I draw myself a bath in hopes that I'm just coming down with something. Perhaps the warmth and steam will clear the cobwebs.

Turning the knob off, I walk to my room to gather my robe and pajamas.

"Why did you run?" My knees are determined to give as his voice finds its way to my core. I had been so caught up in my own thoughts, I never even knew he was there. I admonish myself for my lax security.

My gaze shoots to him. _'How did he kn-'_

"Your address is embroidered in your satchel." He smirks before dropping it unceremoniously on the wood flooring. In two long strides, he is in front of me.

His hand reaches out, and I flinch away from his ghost touch. He sighs, and shakes his head.

"You're afraid of me. I'm not stupid."

I say the first thing I can think of to rid myself of this welcome intrusion. "I can see that, with how well you handled Sakura." His eyes flash toward me in anger, and he grabs my wrist, pulling me to him.

We are face to face, and his eyes play over me, doing what? Memorizing me? Doubtful. I break the hold and turn to begin my clothing search, eager to start my bath. As I'm doing so, I begin to say anything to get rid of him.

"You know, Sasuke, I was just in the middle of something and while I appreciate the fact that you're kind enough to bring my things, I really think that you ought to be going as it's indecent for a man to be in a woman's apartment, and furthermore MY APARTMENT, so if you'll excuse me, I really must continue what I'm doing, I'm sure you can find the door, have a good night, perhaps we'll have lunch sometimes, but tonight, you see, I'm rather busy." Making my way to the door, I turn to find him directly behind me, close. Very close. As I realize his proximity, he chuckles and steps even closer, backing me into the doorjamb.

I have started to come unglued.

"I... will... scream." I say, raising my hand to swipe futilely at his handsome features. He gently catches my hand and moves it behind my back, bringing us nose to nose.

"No... you... won't," He says, smirking, his gaze steady with mine. My heart starts to beat quickly, and I'm certain he can hear it. He dips his face closer, feigning an attempt at a kiss, trying to guage what my reaction will be.

My breath catches, and my lips quiver, hopeful they will make contact. In the shadows of my darkened apartment, I make out the way his mouth twitches and his eyes meet mine momentarily, asking permission.

I make a small noise, a frightened rabbit, caught in a wolf's stare. His eyes widen and he unclasps my hand, releasing it from behind my back.

"I... apologize, Miss Hyuuga," he steps back, and begins to turn. One small step toward my couch. "Please, continue with what you were doing, I will wait out here. We can talk when you're done." What I was doing? Oh! Oh my!

I gather my clothes, and my dignity, and slowly walk toward my small bathroom.

I stop. Without turning, I say, "Because no one took the time to see me for who I am."

"What?" he asks, slightly turning his head in my direction from his seat on the couch. I smirk.

"You asked why I was alone. No one has taken the time to see me for anything but the shy Hyuuga who stutters and blushes. I have always been more."

He rises and turns. "I saw it. I saw it when you comforted a man you barely knew. I saw it when you ran away. I saw it when you denied yourself pleasure, simply because. And I see it now, when you're terrified to be alone in your apartment with me. I can't understand why." Confusion littered his face, and he drew his hand through his hair again.

"Because you see me," I say quietly. I turn and make my way to the bathroom, stepping into my robe to get a fresh towel and toiletries left forgotten on my nightstand. Strangely, there is no sense of embarrassment as I walk to my bedroom, Sasuke's eyes following my every movement.

I hear rustling, and look out the door into the living area. I no longer see him on the couch.

Curious, I begin to walk out of my room, when he steps in front of me. "You... should go back to your bath. That robe..." I look down and blanch. I had forgotten this robe was sheer and short. I had forgotten he was just a man. I have denied myself that I am a woman. The way he looks at me lights me on fire. I feel my stomach flutter.

My mind goes back to the conversation so long ago with Sakura. Butterflies, fevers...

I take the initiative, spinning Sasuke around, against the doorjamb himself. I press my face close. I eye his lips. I feign once. Twice. He quivers, barely able to contain himself. I press my body into his, to lean up and whisper in his ear, "You're not going to scream, are you?"

He moves his head back as far as he can, to look me in the eye. Big mistake. I capture his lips, and there we stand, grasping onto eachother for dear life.

I have become whole, I realize in the back of my mind. Sasuke stops for a moment, looking at me, smiling, before picking me up and carrying me over the threshold to my bedroom. Somehow I know, it's the same for him.

We are whole, together. And nothing can take that away.

* * *

AN: Sorry to whomever really wanted this to be a lemon or lime, but really, it's just a slightly racy, kinda sweet fic that popped into my head, and man do I adore it so.

This is the section of the story where I want to explain a few things. I realize there is a bit of OOCness on Sasuke's part, but it's my story. I feel good about this oneshot, and I want you, the reader, to know what I, the author, was or wasn't thinking.

I would also like to address the reviewers who were so kind in the first two days this was up.

So, first things first. Reviewers:

**Kawaiiitahina123**: Simple, I like that.  
**xx-dongseng-xx**: Actually, it's funny that you think that, because, think about it. You spill your heart to the man of your dreams, you pine away year after year for him, and the only person who shows you any sort of attention is is best friend. Nah, she wouldn't wait. But I am very happy you like this. I am probably going to make this a oneshot series.  
**kibagaaralover18**: YOU'RE really sweet. lol.  
**Prodigy Keyblade Wielder**: I've really had this rolling around in my head for a bit, and needed to find someone other than Naruto or Gaara for little HinaHina to be with. Suddenly, I'm doing laundry, and BOOM! Sasuke Uchiha. I'm glad you like it.  
**WinterKaguya**: understand Sasuke's part how? When Hinata accidently let loose an eep of sorts, Sasuke realized that she was very innocent, and compared to his deeds, she had truly done nothing. He felt that it would be better to talk like rational humans on her couch, rather than take her right there, as much as he(and secretly she) wanted to. Really, he was trying to be a stand up guy.

Again, thanks so much. I will take the time to check out all of your respective works. I only hope to add encouraging words like you've done for me. 3

So yes, the OOC Sasuke. My feelings on this are simply... well... He went after his brother, thereby going after the Akatsuki. In order to become powerful enough, he joined with Orochimaru, which, lemme just tell you, was no picnic. So most of us can speculate what happened after Sasuke became powerful enough. He got tired of being a pet project to Orochimaru, carrying out twisted deeds under the guise of learning from him. Truly, Sasuke saw him for what he was. A coward who relied on everyone else to do his work so he could keep his well-manicured hands clean.  
So now, Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, and there's a strange sense of pride that goes along with doing that, as well as the reminder that he did Konoha a favor. A BIG ONE. Now... the Akatsuki. So, after Sasuke meets up with Itachi, fights him, nearly dies but kills him (I'm saying he nearly dies, because for real, for real? you would too.), and then does the obligatory "neener neener neener, i kicked your butt" dance, what else does he have left to do?  
he goes back to Konoha and comes to find that Sakura didn't wait for him(good girl).

So yeah.

Oh, if you have any ideal pairings for a oneshot series of these, let me know. I accept PM's and you can IM me at forsakenkalika on AIM.

3 ForsakenKalika 3


	2. Mistaken

When he left, I waited.

I stood by the gates, and waited for word of his defeat at Naruto's hands. I studied under Tsunade, and waited for word of his capture by ANBU. I sat in my darkened apartment, and waited for word of his death, at the hands of his brother.

Two years have gone by, and nothing. What am I supposed to do? I've waited, I've watched, I've wished, and fretted, and it's only made me realize how empty I am.

I gave him so much, SO much. The only thing Sasuke ever gave me in return was the startling realization that I was a burden. I was worthless.

Since then, I've studied, I've trained, I've become one of the top Medical Ninja.

I strive to make myself into someone Tsunade will brag about. She can be proud of me. Maybe that will fill this void, and I can find my place in this village... without Sasuke.

All of this, and I'm still back at the spot he left me; a lonely girl on a lonely bench.

I sit in the place I naively consider 'our spot', and I recall the feel of his back as I placed my arms around him, reluctant to let him go. I felt his heart pound, and convinced myself it was because I was holding him. Really, it was more likely to pound because I was holding him BACK.

We've had a wet season in Konoha, and, to match the mood of today's excursion, it's raining. I turn my face to the sky, hoping it will wash away the shame and tears of having failed again.

I can't even remember his face. Only his eyes, black and red, but I can't place them. There are a few things I can remember, though. His decieving strength, despite his lanky form. His variable smirk. The way my heart dropped when he was nearby.

And I sit.

"Sakura?" A bright voice cuts through the raindrops, and attempts to warm my chill body.

A hand grazes my forehead, checking for fever. Fever? How long have I been sitting here?

As if to mirror my thoughts, "Sakura, how long have you been sitting here?" He sits next to me and I turn my face, cutting off his next question, answering it silently. No, I am not okay.

He wraps his arm around me, and I tiredly lay my head on his shoulder.

"You have a fever." With that, he stands and lifts me with him. He smiles kindly down at me, letting me know that my weight is nothing to him. Absently, he brushes my wet hair from my face.

"Oh Sakura, what were you doing out there?" He doesn't really want an answer. I can read him, and I know he can see my broken heart. His is broken as a result of my own selfishness.

I cause so much pain.

He stops at the foot of the stairs leading to my apartment, and internally argues with himself. I can see it taking place as I gaze up at him. Should I take her up? Is it appropriate for me to be there? She IS my teammate after all.

"Fuck it," and he ascends the stairs. At the top, I'm vaguely aware of him searching my pouch for my key.

I chuckle weakly, and motion for him to move me closer to my own door. I eye the jamb and whisper for him to tap. He does, and soon comes upon the hollow where I keep my key.

He opens the door in a short time, and I smile. He reddens. 'Yes, Naruto, I am still in your arms,' I think, too weak to harangue him about it.

With his help, my feet touch the floor. He turns to close the door, and I lose my balance, dizziness having overtaken me. He catches me, and braces me.

He laughes the laugh of a boy turning man, and looks at me sideways,"Guess I'm destined to be your crutch."

The words trickle to my brain and, in anger and shame, I push myself away from him and stumble to the couch.

"Sakura, that's not what I meant." I know it's not. I do. But I can't help feeling like that little girl I've tried so hard to leave behind. I turn and fall backwards over the arm.

He sighs. "You're not well. I'll help you up, and you can go change your clothes." He leans over me on the couch, and I can't help but marvel in my slightly deluded state. His teeth are REALLY white. And straight. I giggle at my own fascination with the fox-boy-man.

"What? Am I funny to you?" He is genuinely confused. My own silence isn't helping, but he knows I just don't have the strength. I shake my head and attempt words, but I just cough harshly.

"Oh, Saku..." I fight the blush at the nickname. Wait, why am I blushing? This is Naruto! He's called me that for years!

He sighs again. "I'll get you warm clothes, and while you're changing I'll make you tea." Off he goes, bouncing about like a hyperactive rabbit. His size is not an indication of how light he actually is on his feet.

In a moment, he's back, blushing wildly. He puts the clothes down and refuses to meet my eye. I grab his wrist with what drive I do have, and question him.

"I, uh, had to get you clean underwear. Sorry. Um, I'll make you tea."

"Naru..to?" He meets my gaze then. 'Go on,' he urges with his blue stare. "I don't want to be alone here." He smiles graciously and kneels at the side of the couch.

"Silly Saku, I didn't plan on leaving you alone. I'll be here to help you." He stands to make his way to the kitchen, and I look through the clothes he's picked out for me.

Surprisingly enough, he'd picked out toasty warm clothes and modest undergarments. He... was... a gentleman? Either that, or he was too embarrassed and just blindly grabbed something. I change quickly, trying not to stumble while putting on the warm training pants.

I hear something in the kitchen drop, and Naruto cursing. Grasping onto any handholds I can find, I make my way in. He's holding his hand, searching for a towel or dishrag.

"It's okay. It's just tea." His head snaps up at me, and he wears the cutest chagrin. 'Wait... CUTEST?! This is Naruto!'

"It's not just tea, Saku. It's your tea." He turns his attention to the tea on the floor, and a fatherly charm overcomes his features. "You're supposed to be resting!" He stands, and escorts me to the couch, carefully so I don't lose my footing.

As he stands and collects my wet clothes, he gazes openly at me. "For a MedNin, you're pretty dumb Sakura. You should know not to exert yourself too much when you have a fever."

He returns a moment later with a blanket and pillow. "When you're ready, I'll make you food. Whatever you want... sick girl." I blush.

"A new nickname already?" He grins a fox grin and shrugs. Without a word, he begins new tea in the kitchen.

My mind is awash with the last two years. Sasuke, Naruto, myself. I don't even realize I've begun crying again until Naruto is at my side, holding me gently. Some part of my is becoming aware of how attractive he really is. How strong, caring, funny, selfless.. and masculine. I breathe his scent and my tears subside.

"Saku, you don't have to cry like that. If you want me to hug you, just ask. Or... launch yourself at me, that works too," he says, trying to make me laugh. When he sees it doesn't work, he lifts my chin. "What's wrong?" Worry has now creased his brow, and strangely, he's even more attractive to me.

My heart pounds, and I shake my head slightly to overcome the daze he has me in. Finally, I breathe out, "I've forgotten what he looks like." It takes a moment, but Naruto soon realizes.

He is uncomfortable with this budding conversation, but he sees there is no escape from it. I am not alone, I see now.

"So have I. And I wonder, what have these last two years been like for him? Has something happened? Did he accomplish what he wanted to do? And I look at you, and realize how truly selfish he was. And I hate him." He brushes his eyes and stands up awkwardly. When he regains composure, he looks at me. "Wanna watch a movie?"

I shake my head.

"Wanna play a game?"

I shake my head again.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

I grasp his hand, and squeeze. He cringes, and I let go. That was his burned hand.

He sighs. He knows I'm tired, and emotionally raw. "Saku, I told you, you're not going to be alone today. I'm here."

I clear my throat. "Naruto. I don't want to be HERE." He looks at me, bewildered. He ventures an idea.

"Do... you... want to come to my place? I've got lots of movies, and games, and I'm right around the corner from a delivery place. You... uh... won't have to taste my awful cooking."

I smile. He's so sweet. Nodding, I beckon him closer. "We need supplies," I whisper, making this a game on its own. He grins.

"Let's make this a treasure hunt, then." I nod and reach for a sheet of paper.

_scribble... scribble..._ nibble on pen..._ scribblescribscribble._

I proudly hand the map to him and motion to my bag by the door. "Ah," he exclaims, "My treasure satchel! This shall be an wonderful hunt." I giggle, and watch him play at piracy. Internally, however, my mind is in a different place. I am torn. He's sweet, and selfless. He's funny, and gentle. Sasuke was hard, unyielding. Naruto has always been here. And right now, he's here just for me.

I flash to him at the gates two years ago. "I promise." He did. he promised his life, just for me to be happy with his best friend, even though it tore him up inside.

I remember him at the hospital, wrapped and healing. "I promise." Even seriously injured, willing to bet it all for me.

All of this, even now, for me.

His head pops into my gaze and I start. "Done!" I smile and begin to stand, but damn dizziness. He braces me again. "This is going to become a habit of yours, isn't it."

I smirk up at him and whisper in his ear. "My hero." He reddens, and grins.

"I can't turn down a damsel in distress." He picks me back up, and shoulders the bag. Motioning for me to open the door, he double checks the apartment, and hides the key when we leave.

It's still raining outside, but I hardly feel the chill pressed against his chest. I hide my face when thunder rolls out of nowhere, and he protectively tightens around me.

Taking back alleys and side streets, 'so no one gets the wrong idea', we make it to his apartment. Up the stairs, turn left, down the hall. I mentally note the disheveld appearance outside.

Maybe this wasn't a great idea.

He presses his lips to my ear, illiciting a short gasp at his closeness, "You've seen nothing yet." Crap, I think he noticed my breath catch.

Opening the door, we step in.

_Flick flick_

"Damn, lights are out." A flicker of thunder lights his way as he brings me to his couch and sets me down. Man, this is comfy. I bounce, testing the comfiness. Scratch that, REALLY comfy.

I hear some rustling, and soon, Naruto comes back with a handful of candles and a box of matches. He sets them up on the table and lights them, placing each in various places around the room. He moves off into the darkness of his apartment, and lights a few more candles, to place in the hallway and other rooms. I take the time to analyze what I can see.

Neat, tidy. Not at all Naruto. A large painting on the wall. Kyuubi done with oils. Chairs in a comfortable circle around a central point, the coffee table. An open kitchen, stools at a bar counter. Of all things, Naruto seemed to be a neatfreak. A thick book on his coffeetable. The history of shinobi.

We had been assigned this in Academy. I didn't think Naruto had even read it.

"It's actually one of my favorites. When we were assigned to read it, I read it all in two days." He maneuvers around the couch to join me. "Everything is not what it seems Sakura."

"I'm beginning to see that now. How much of the you that I've seen is a lie?" What?! It's the only question I could think of, and I happen to think it's very relevant.

"Not much, actually. But I do think it's important for you to know why." He waits, and I nod for him to continue. "It's easier to concentrate on your goal when people don't expect much from you. So when I'm goofing around, people think I'm an idiot and don't give me hard assignments. It frees up my time for other things." I nod... dumbly.

"So... you're not a jackass?"

He laughs, "No, I'm definitely a jackass."

"But you're not...?"

He laughs again, "Sakura, I came to a point many years ago where I realized I wasn't going to get anywhere if I didn't make my own rules." I nod again, just as dumbly.

"But, you're still..."

"I'm still Naruto."

"Okay."

Seriously, how is one supposed to react when the person they thought was a moron really isn't.

Breaking the tension, however, will always be oneof his specialities. "So, what do you want for dinner?" I shrug.

"Mm... lemme get that menu for the place around the corner." He stands and make his way to the kitchen. Moments later, he's at my side again. He hands me the menu. "You pick."

"It's not Ichiraku?" He shakes his head, grinning like a kid with a secret. Thinking for a moment, he grabs the menu back. "On second thought, I'll pick!"

In a rare display of divine power, the light above his sink flickers on. "Let there be LIGHT!" he roars.

He bounces up, and turns on low lighting, taking care not to hurt my eyes.

I do another once over of his living area, and find it filled with art on the walls, a medium bookshelf filled, a meditation area on the north wall, and various weights and bars for working out.

My mind wanders into the area of 'I wonder what he looks like...' and I quickly hide the red staining my cheeks.

My own haphazard state has now been illuminated. "Erm... Naruto?" He turns toward me. "May I... use your shower?" He stares at me, then realizes what I'm asking.

"Oh, yeah! Down the hall, last door on the left." He motions toward the hallway, flickering with candlelight. I stand, shaky. He is instantly next to me. "Do you want some help getting there?"

I nod.

Walking me down the hallway, hands on my waist, allowing me some freedom of movement and independence of self, he stops and grabs a towel out of the linen closet. 'He has a linen closet...'

We make our way to the door, and he opens it for me, flicking on the light to reveal... a bathroom. Now, most bathrooms in Konoha have a standing shower, a small wash basin, and the standard toilet. Naruto's however, was heavenly. More so, the shower, which was an actual tub.

He chuckled and ruffled my drying hair. "I paid alot of money to have a tub. It's worth every penny. Enjoy, Sick Girl, I'm going to order food." I smile back gratefully, and close the door.

I turn on the water, thankful for having a friend like Naruto. I step in, inhaling the therapeutic steam, and reflect on my day. Wetting my hair, I find his shampoo, and work it into my hair. It smells like him, citrus with a hint of clove. I am instantly relaxed.

I find that a shower does the most good when one's heart weighs heavy. The haze of heat allows your mind to process information, and helps make those tough decisions.

I turn off the shower and step out of the tub. Wiping the mirror, I gaze at my reflection. What does he see in me? I'll have to ask him when I'm done here. Seriously, though, pink hair, green eyes, huge forehead... He must have poor eyesight.

Sighing, I tear my gaze away from the mirror, and wrap a towel around myself. His bathroom is nice, but it's small, and allows very little movement. My mind is dangerously venturing to a naughty place as to what movement this bathroom DOES allow. 'Ecchi Sakura.'

Stepping out the door, I eye down the hallway. Naruto is in the kitchen, I can hear him on the phone. I tiptoe across the hall, and open the door to find a bedroom. 'His bedroom?' I wonder. It seems to be. I close the door, and begin organizing my clothes. I find my gaze drawn to a mural on the opposite wall. A japanese sunset, sakura tree hidden in shadows in the foreground. All the emphasis is on the descending sun, I notice. It is simple, and beautiful. Like him, I've come to realize.

My knees weaken. Not from the fever, but from the onslaught of emotions that circle my brain in regards to todays events.

I've always known Naruto loves me. I've deluded myself into thinking it was just some schoolboy crush. Nothing serious. But now, is it the other way around?

In the time I've spent pining for Sasuke, have I overlooked my opportunity to be truly happy? I know Hinata loves Naruto. One would have to be blind not to notice. Would she ever forgive me for what I want to do at this moment?

As if on cue to break the timult of my inner Sakura, Naruto enters. "Saku? What did you want to drink? I ordered-" He halts and his breath catches. Shit. I'm still in my towel. His face becomes red and he lowers his gaze to the floor, coughing uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I should have knocked."

I laugh at him then. Still a boy, but becoming more. "It's your apartment, Naruto. Who thinks of knocking in their own apartment?" I step closer to him, and he meets my eye.

I bite my lip, nervous now. "So.. uh... what is there to drink?" His gaze falls to my lips, and flickers back up my face.

He coughs again. "Um... juice, wine, sake... juice..." I laugh again.

"You already said juice. But, um, is wine okay?" His eyes are clouded over, and he nods dumbly.

"Sure. Wine is... fine. Heh." He lifts the phone back to his ear and walks out of the room stiffly. He doesn't think I'm listening, but I hear him order a moderately expensive bottle. "Burgundy. It's her favorite." He knows this about me, and yet, I feel like I know virtually nothing about him.

He puts the phone down on the reciever and I am behind him. My hands work their way around his toned waist, and I press my head against his back. He starts and turns, not breaking the embrace.

"Saku?"

I glance up at him, as innocently as possible. "I felt faint?" He chuckles and wraps his arms around me. I had never noticed in the last two years how he had grown. His chin rests on the top of my head now, my face buried in his chest, inhaling him.

"You're not going to be able to use that excuse all the time, you know," he murmers in my hair.

In a fit of defiance, I looks up at him, and bring my face close. "So stop me."

His eyes widen, and he breaks the embrace. "You should go get dressed, Saku. You're still sick."

I advance on him. "Make me."

He starts to back his way around his apartment, afraid to be close to me. I chase him, slowly, deliberately. "You know, if someone were to walk in right now, they may get the wrong idea."

I smirk, giving chase. "So?"

"So? I don't want people to think I'm a pervert... well... more than they already do!"

I stop, and mock think. "Who's to say it's the wrong idea?"

He stops, and gapes open mouthed at me. "What?"

In that rare moment of weakness from Naruto, where he's got nothing to say, I make my move to close the good five foot gap between us. I have to say, there's a good amount of pride that accompanies the act of making Naruto Uzumaki squeak. And even more when he scurries...

through the living room...

down the hallway...

and into the linen closet.

I smile as I open the door, my towel dangerously close to falling off from the chase. "Naruto, have you ever heard of a game called-" He squeaks again and off he goes down the hallway. An idea hits me, as he locks the bathroom door behind him.

Reaching the bathroom, I purposely trip, and fall heavily on the door, allowing a whimper to escape my lips. "Naruto..." I breathe, pain evident in my voice. I can almost hear the internal battle he's having right now. 5...4...3...2...

_click_

"Saku! Are you okay?" He leans down, and gathers me in his arms. I venture a glance at his face and worry has once again painted his features. I giggle.

"Gotcha! Finally!" And with that, I raise my face and close the already small gap between us.

And oh my... well worth the chase. Until... damnit, can he NOT be a gentleman?

"Saku..." his eyes are clouded once again, and I realize that both times, it has been with desire.

"Naruto?" I whisper huskily. He lowers his lips to my ear, and a shiver escapes me.

"You should REALLY get dressed." He pulls his head back to look me in the eye, and I find what I've been looking for all along. I quickly kiss him again, and stand.

As I turn to get dressed, he grabs my hand, and pulls me close. "I love you," he murmers into my hair. "I don't expect you to love me back, but I love you." He begins to walk away, and I turn to the bedroom again...

"Naruto?" He turns. I open my mouth to give him peace, and allow him into my life. And my towel falls. "DAMNIT!"

I run into his room, towel having been left discarded on his hallway floor, and throw my clothing on.

Walking out, I find that he is still in the same position I left him in, staring at the towel on the floor, mouth open.

I walk by him, and give him a quick peck on the cheek. I lean up closer and whisper in his ear, "You know what they say Naru, dinner before dessert."

He breaks out of his shock and grabs me around the waist as I try to pass, my back to his chest. "You... are... evil," he whispers huskily. I turn to face him.

_knock knock_

Is someone against me? What the hell? Here I am, trying to pour my heart out to my best friend who I've accidently fallen for, and we keep getting inturrupted!

He smirks at me, then, cute as hell, then lets me loose to answer the door. "Saku? Will you set the coffee table?" He motions toward the cabinets in the kitchen.

Confused, I grab two plates, and two wine glasses. Table set, he comes up behind me, linen napkin in hand. "It's a surprise," he says as he ties it around my eyes.

I can see light and dark, and note that he's now turned the lights off, and lit the candles. A bit more rustling, and clinking, and he breathes in my ear, "Take off the blindfold." I shiver subconsciously and smile.

Now, here's the thing. Naruto is a sweetheart, right? And he likes me, right? The coffee table is covered with a white cloth, two large taper candles at the ends, two equally filled glasses of wine, and a bouquet of flowers that wasn't there before. I eyeball him. "Nar...?"

He grins his famous grin and strokes my cheek. "I had them delivered."

"You did this... all of this. For... me?" I venture, too good to be true. He nods and digs his toe into the floor. Now, faced with this, I do something any sane girl would do. I launch myself at him.

He lands with a thud and a crack. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't think your head..." He's shaking now, laughing.

"Saku, it's fine. I'm glad you like it." His nose crinkles with a rare display of unadulturated happiness.

"Like it? Like it?! I love yo-" I stop, and bring my fingers to my lips. Things have gotten serious, and he knows it. The subtle shift of tempo in our evening is noted by my half-utterance. I love him?

He smiles gently. "You love it, I know." Holding me so as not to hurt me, he shifts, and lays me on the floor next to him. He props himself on his elbow and gazes at me. He is so... handsome in that one moment, that I can't fight the urge to bring him close.

He takes my breath away with a single kiss, and I can feel the heat of something more spreading through my mortal coil. He pulls back. "I was thinking... about earlier. When you kissed me. I thought it was just the fever. I thought, 'Nah, man, Sakura would never do that in a million years.' Was I wrong?"

I shift my gaze to the table and bite my lip again. "Naru, you've been so... YOU for so long. You've been there for me when I needed you. You inspired me when I thought I was without a path in life. You're the reason I am what I am today." I close my eyes and sigh, heart pounding. Time to lay it all out. "When Sasuke left, I thought I had lost my reason to be. I thought he was gonna come back, and take me in his arms, and tell me he liked me. But... that was so long ago, and now I need someone to take me in their arms and tell me they love me. And that's just not him. That will never be him, and I don't think I want it to be."

I open my eyes and tentatively look at him, hopeful he won't spurn me. Wetness on my cheek causes me to flinch. "Can it... be me?" His eyes are squeezed shut, anticipating rejection.

I reach my hand up and thumb his tears. His eyes open now, half lidded and insecure. I smile. "Silly Naru. I don't know when it happened, but I think it's been you for a while."

His eyes widen and he smiles. I bite my lip again, afraid to say more. Afraid this is all a cruel joke or a dream I don't want to wake up from.

He leans down, his lips mere centimeters from mine. "You should stop biting your lip," he says, the dangerous light in his eye returning. "It draws attention to them." That said, he claims my lips and our fate is sealed.

Hours later, we crawl to the couch. I sip my wine to wet my lips a bit, and he stares at the forgotten food on the plates. "You know," he starts,"I had planned on wooing you a bit more with the food I picked out, but it's a moot point."

"S'ok," I shrug, "I'll eat cold food."

"Good," he smirks, "cause I haven't gone grocery shopping in a week, and this is all I have in the house." I laugh as he scratches his head.

"We'll go tomorrow morning before my shift, k?" He grins even wider, knowing that this is just the beginning.

* * *

Well, that's a second installment of my one-shotness. Um, if you have anye ideas on other couples, lemme know. PM me or IM me at forsakenkalika (AIM only), or heck, you can email me at .

This is my first NaruSaku, but I don't think it's too bad. It has an T rating, only for language, and implied sexual activity, but I figure, if you can handle some of the yaoi on this site, this is nothing.

Leave some love. Oh, and one more thing, I know that some of my characters are a bit... OOC, but I'm trying to make them more human, and not some manga/anime character everyone drools over.


End file.
